


Resta solo il rimpianto - È già perduto

by blackjessamine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Crack Relationships, Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26181070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackjessamine/pseuds/blackjessamine
Summary: [Kingsley Shacklebolt/Gilderoy Allock]Rimpianto cucito in quattro tempi: storia di un amore che non aveva-da-essere, ma che c'è stato, ed è finito.[Storia scritta per l'iniziativa "Scrivimi", indetta dal gruppo facebook "Caffè e Calderotti"]
Relationships: Gilderoy Lockhart/Kingsley Shacklebolt





	Resta solo il rimpianto - È già perduto

**_Resta solo il rimpianto – È già perduto_**  


  
  
  
La lezione sta per cominciare, e l'unico posto libero è quello accanto a _Riccioli d’Oro_[[1]](https://d.docs.live.net/0eae5c5073e39cd3/Kingeroy.docx#_ftn1).  
 _Di nuovo._  
Kingsley ha sempre cercato di vivere in anticipo – _meglio avere il tempo di studiare la situazione che farsi trovare impreparati_ – ma ormai sono settimane che il tempo ha smesso di obbedirgli: da quando i ritardi di Pix lo hanno costretto a dividere il calderone con quel ragazzino tutto sorrisi abbaglianti e inettitudine. La loro pozione era terribilmente sbagliata, ma Allock ha saputo stordire Lumacorno di chiacchiere e lusinghe, strappandogli comunque un sorriso bonario.  
Kingsley si ripete che i suoi ritardi perfettamente calcolati sono solo frutto del suo spirito scientifico: vuole scoprire il segreto che permette a un sorriso così vuoto di abbagliare chiunque.  
  
_È già perduto._  
  


***

  
  
Sapone al sandalo: una noce.  
Schiuma alla vaniglia: con parsimonia.  
Olio al patchouli: non più di tre gocce.  
Bolle di sapone alla malva: rubinetto aperto per almeno ventidue secondi, _per fare atmosfera._  
  
Kingsley nasconde una smorfia, sforzandosi di respirare con la bocca – _l'odore è disgustoso e soffocante._  
“Non dovresti usare questo bagno, non davanti a me".  
Il fastidio nella sua voce è falso, _falsissimo_.  
Il bagno dei Prefetti non è mai stato così interessante come da quando _Riccioli d'Oro_ ha cominciato a consumarvi ettolitri di sapone.  
“Davvero non mi vorresti qui?”  
Gilderoy sorride di un sorriso malizioso, privo di intenti adulatori. È un sorriso che non concede quasi a nessuno.  
“Forse…”  
“Adoro quando fai finta di essere un bugiardo. Non sei proprio capace, ma mi piace quando ti sforzi”.  
  


***

  
  
“Sono scaltro, brillante, so come farmi notare”.  
La festa di Lumacorno sembra un palcoscenico, e Gilderoy è un'indulgente _etoile._  
“Sei egocentrico, manipolatore e vanitoso".  
Prima delle lezioni di pozioni e dei bagni troppo profumati, Kingsley gli inviti a quelle feste li aveva sempre rifiutati.  
  
“Sono promettente, pieno di risorse e affascinante”.  
“Sei arrogante, bugiardo e ridicolo".  
Il sorriso di Gilderoy vacilla appena alla luce fioca del corridoio deserto.  
“Però piaccio a tutti, e anche a te".  
È una constatazione: non serve ricordare le lunghe notti trascorse assieme nell’acqua sempre più tiepida.  
“A quelli là piacciono solo i tuoi pregi finti. A me piaci quando ti concedi di viverti i tuoi difetti. Puoi essere una brava persona anche senza essere perfetto, Gilderoy".  
Ma è una speranza che ha già il sapore della sconfitta.  
  


***

  
  
“Un Auror, eh? Che carriera impegnativa. Non hai più avuto tempo di scrivermi".  
Gilderoy sorride, e c'è solo la malizia che usa per ammaliare e abbagliare il prossimo.  
“Sei tu che hai smesso di rispondermi”.  
Un cenno della mano, il gesto di un attore consumato. Della ridicola ingenuità nascosta dietro la maschera di _Riccioli d'Oro_ non è rimasto più niente: il Sorriso più Affascinante d'Inghilterra ha divorato tutto.  
“Ho sempre tempo per un vecchio amico".  
 _Non erano mai stati_ vecchi amici _, e lo sanno entrambi._  
Ma già il flash di una fotografia spegne la luce di quella briciola di attenzione: Gilderoy è solo un mantello che svolazza lontano.  
È solo un sorriso vuoto in mezzo ad apprezzamenti che sanno amare solo quel castello di pregi di carta.  
Kingsley vorrebbe dare fuoco a quel castello, e ritrovare le meschinità ingenue di un ragazzino che non era ancora capace di indossare davvero la sua maschera di bugie.  
  
_Resta solo il rimpianto._  
  
  
  


* * *

Note:  
Tecnicamente queste, di nuovo, non sono drabble: arrivando a malapena alle 500 parole, però, mi sembrava assurdo chiamarle flash, e dunque eccole qui.  
Non sono nemmeno una vera e propria raccolta: seguono più o meno un filo logico, un’evoluzione del rapporto di Kingsley e Gilderoy, ma senza troppa attenzione alla coerenza tra una e l’altra. In questo periodo purtroppo non ho fisicamente la forza di scrivere altro, scusatemi.  
So che la coppia è assurdamente crack, e qui non è nemmeno granché giustificata o indagata seriamente: ho parlato di loro, cercando di dare un senso al loro legame, nella OS “Ma ci conosciamo, noi?”. Considerate queste drabble una sorta di costola di quella storia.  
La seconda drabble parte dal presupposto che Kingsley sia un Prefetto e che abbia mostrato il loro bagno a Gilderoy, che ovviamente ha molto apprezzato la possibilità di imbellettarsi e profumarsi.  
  
Infine, le storie (soprattutto la terza e la quarta, mi rendo conto) nascono grazie al pacchetto (che mi rendo conto di aver malamente brutalizzato) della povera Inzaghina, che involontariamente si ritrova bersaglio di tutte le mie _#kingeroy_ (sì, sono una ship, e sì, hanno un nome da ship):  
Coppia: Sirius/Alhena (ehm, il gioco prevedeva che solo un elemento del pacchetto fosse obbligatorio… forse ne ho approfittato troppo)  
Prompt: “Fatti amare per i tuoi difetti, che i pregi sanno amarli tutti” (obbligatorio)  
Genere: romantico

* * *

[[1]](https://d.docs.live.net/0eae5c5073e39cd3/Kingeroy.docx#_ftnref1) Ora, io ho il tremendo sospetto che l’idea di soprannominare Allock “Riccioli d’Oro” sia venuta a qualcun altro prima di me, e che mi sia rimasta in mente da altre letture. Se così fosse, chiedo immensamente scusa a chiunque dovesse aver avuto l’idea prima di me, ma ora riesco solo a chiamarlo così, nella mia testa.


End file.
